Of Soccer Balls and Amnesia-Talismans
by StrawbeariRotsho
Summary: Package includes timejumping, flying pigs and extreme doe eyes.


It just had to be done. Period.

Its previous title was _**An Eventful**_** Day**, but meh.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a t-shirt I got from Palawan! :D

* * *

**Of Soccer Balls and Amnesia-Talismans**

It was supposed to just be a mission.

Naruto and the rest of the Konoha genin teams were supposed to go to a different timeline to inspect any signs of Orochimaru's meddling with the future in order to alter the past.

The genin forgot their task, unaware of the temporary-amnesia-causing talismans that Orochimaru- as suspected- had scattered all over the place ahead of time. As soon as Endou and his FFI team- along with the old members left behind- arrived in school, they headed straight to the riverbank, where the talismans and mysterious people were.

Cue the drooping faces, dripping saliva and cluelessness. And then the boredom came storming down.

* * *

Realizing the similarities between themselves, Naruto and Endou stood. "Let's have a ramen eating contest!" They yelled at each other. The blonde Yamanaka and brunette Kino stood up as well. "Ramen-eating?" Ino questioned. "Sounds a bit boring for extremes like you," Aki added. The two boys sighed disappointingly and sat back down. "Wait," The green-skirted student raised a thoughtful finger. "How about…" And the purple-skirted kunoichi shared a knowing look with her.

"An endurance contest!"

And soon the four were off, leaving their teams- despite supposedly being in charge of them- in the dust.

"Oh my," Sakura blew the pink hair out of her vision. "They'll really get scolded," Natsumi finished as she fixed her brown locks. Then simultaneously, the two turned to the bluest of the blue: Sasuke Uchiha and Gouenji Shuuya. "You guys should do something productive too," Sakura and Natsumi chorused.

Both boys grunted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had taken an interest in the goggle-wearing Kidou and they discussed team strategies over a game of shogi. On the other hand, Choji had found a chowdown buddy, and Kabeyama felt like he was in paradise now that he had one too. As for Neji, he had trouble dealing with Fudou, but Tenten was there to calm him, and Fuyuka had promised Fudou a basketful of bananas if he behaved well.

Konohamaru found a similarity between him and Tachimukai, but had more pleasure pranking him with little Kogure's help. Haruna and Moegi were busy scolding them.

Lee had found fascination with Tobitaka's and Kazemaru's silky hair, and vice versa.

* * *

When Ichinose explained about his accident, where it involved saving a small puppy, Kiba grinned. "Akamaru says you're a hero!" And the white dog barked in agreement. Kazuya petted him in return. As soon as Shino and Jin saw each other, all they said was, "My presence has been acknowledged," and "Someone notices me," over and over again. Temari's and Rika's loud chattering voices were heard from a mile, and Gaara and Domon talked about betrayals and spiky, odd-colored hair.

Kankuro and Max traded cat-hats.

And hidden from everyone else, the shy Hinata and quiet Fubuki had a staring match. One of them had to out-doe the other.

* * *

In her office, Tsunade received a report from the ANBU, stating the talismans of Orochimaru, and the ANBU's disposal of the latter. As for the genin, they had been sent back to Konoha for treatment.

Shizune stepped forward as the ANBU left the office. Tonton locked the door obediently. Yes, the pig flew. Sort of.

"What the hell were those kids doing then for the past four hours?" The elder woman slammed her fists on the desk, making Tonton jump again. "Where were Kakashi and the others? Kurenai? Asuma? Gai? And who the hell sent the sand ninja to a restricted area?"

"Er—"

"Shizune, why aren't you answering my questions?"

"Lady Tsu—"

"Why don't I have any more sake?"

"Please—"

"You are hopeless!" The blonde woman whined. She threw the bottle at poor Tonton, making the pig squeal. "Get me more sake," She ordered sternly as the pig's curly tail exited the door.

* * *

Back at the riverbank, where the moon had begun to glimmer, Fubuki and Hinata were still at it.

* * *

Well. First drabble since my separation from mi laptop for Palawan. That was weird. Really unexpected too. Reviews, flames and shares are welcome! :D

-AniMa


End file.
